Just imagine
by Mac171100
Summary: Figment, Sandy's daughter, was MiM's 1st go-to when Pitch came. But before she learns that, Pitch kidnaps her and wipes her memory. Now, Figment thinks her name is Ebony and believes her dad left her for dead. Can the Guardians get her back in time before she's too far gone? How is she, a possesed teen, supposed to end the war?... AND Pitch?
1. Chapter 1

I sat cross legged on a cloud of Dreamsand and watched my father bring dreams to the children below. I ran my fingers through the sand and a Dreamsand snowflake broke off. I blinked at it in surprise and quirked an eyebrow. I then gasped and stood.

"Dad! Look!" I said, pointing to the sky. The tiny man turned from his work and his expression went grim.

"_Stay here, I am needed at the pole._" My father communicated through sand. I nodded once and stepped off the platform of sand. I stood on air as he took off in a biplane of Dreamsand. I froze as a clammy hand locked on my wrist.

"Figment. It's been too long." They purred. I turned and took in the man called Pitch Black. Pitch was tall, lithe, and dark in appearance. He had silver-yellow eyes, dull pale-gray skin, and glossy black hair that was styled to come out as slick spikes from the back of his head. He wore a long black robe, obscuring his body like a shadow. The robe was effective to the point where I couldn't see his feet. He was standing on a platform of... _black sand_?

"Pitch. I don't believe we've ever met face to face. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I said, hinting a sarcasm, but careful with my tone around the nightmare king. Said man smirked.

"Why, I've come to inform you of my return." He said. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh? Is that so?" I said.

"And that you're never to see those pathetic Guardians again." He said. I popped out a hip and rested my free hand on it. Calm and collective demeanor gone, I gave the dark man a sassy look.

"What, are you my baby sitter now? Telling me when I can and can't see people?" I scoffed. "Please, you're nothing more than a pesky shadow. I may be younger, but I'm more powerful than you, Pitch Black. Now let me go and crawl back into whatever hellpit you came from."

"More powerful you say?" Pitch chuckled darkly. He reached out his free hand and grabbed the base of my neck. Suddenly, the colorful, glowing patterns that originally adorned my upper body flashed out. I gasped and wretched from his grasp, rubbing my collarbone, eyes wide.

"What did you do?" I hissed._  
_

"Why, I ceased your power. _Stole_ it. Crushed it. Just like I'm going to do to your father and the rest of those pesky Guardians." Pitch said. He grabbed my wrist again and pulled me onto the platform. The sand began to weave up my legs, encasing the limbs as it slowly climbed upwards.

"You're _sick_." I snapped. Pitch smirked.

"'My madness keeps me sane'." Pitch said. The sand was up to my thighs.

"What do you want with _me_?" I asked. "I'm simply the Sandman's daughter."

"Exactly." Pitch said. The sand encased my hips.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I said.

"You're his weakness. I take you down, he comes toppling after. And one by one, so will the others." Pitch said. I gasped. The sand was up to my ribs.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" I asked. His eyes hardened, filled with painful memories.

"I'm sick of hiding under beds, Figment. I should be believed in too." He said. The sand continued to creep up my chest.

"I wish to be seen also, Pitch. But I'm happy for the others and continue to spread inspiration from the shadows." I said, looking him in the eye. The sand was reaching my shoulders.

"And although fear isn't a popular thing, it's still necessary. So, maybe you could learn to spread your fear from the sidelines, and you can enjoy the little things." I said. Pitch looked taken aback before his expression softened. His silvery-yellow eyes were filled with an unnamed emotion. It seemed to be appreciation, hope, and maybe a little admiration. But the sound of bells interrupted our heart-to-heart moment and our heads jerked to see North's sleigh rocketing towards us.

"_Figment!_" My father 'exclaimed'. I didn't know what to do. Pitch sneered at the Guardians and pulled me closer. The sand was up to my neck.

"You're too late, fools!" He called. I shut my eyes before sighing.

"Pitch, please don't kill me... let me come with you." I whispered, looking him in the eye. I smiled meekly at the confused look in his gaze. "Well, you need company, and I like living."

"Deal." He said. The sand disappeared from my figure and fastened itself around my wrists. Pitch held me by the waist and grinned at the Guardians.

"Farewell." He called mockingly. I met my dad's eyes and sent him a single thought with my eyes.

_I will see you again._

And then everything went black.

* * *

**_So, what do you think? Please review! Even a brief smiley face is appreciated._**

**_Oh, and I think we all know how disclaimers work, so:_**

**_Disclaimer._**

**_Tada!_**


	2. Chapter 2

I smirked as Pitch ran around the Globe Room, looking for me. I dropped down from the rafter I had been perching on and waited for him to turn around. When he did, he yelped before smirking.

"You're catching on fast, Ebby." He said. My nose crinkled.

"You know I hate that nickname." I said, crossing my arms with a pout. He ruffled my hair.

"Very well, my little nightmare." Pitch said. I smiled up at my fatherly figure. I had lost my memory years ago and he had taken me in, filling me in on what I had forgotten. My father had abandoned my because of his duties as a Guardian. Pitch had found me and taken me in as his own. He trained me in the ways of darkness.

I was the force that drove men mad, that caused children to scream at shadows, that caused babies to cry in the night, that caused women to faint in fright. I made people see thing that weren't there. I made them 'imagine' the things that lurked in the dark.

"Father, when will we strike?" I asked.

"Soon, little nightmare. Soon. For now, you should relax. Restore your energy. Then, we shall raze those Guardians once and for all." Pitch said. I grinned.

"Yes Father." I said. Pitch chuckled.

"Go sleep, Ebony. I'm going out for awhile." Pitch said.

"Fine." I sighed. He chuckled and walked away, fading into the darkness. I turned and headed down the dark halls of Pitch's 'lair'. I reached my room and opened the door. I flicked on the lights and bumped the door close with my hip. I dove onto my bed and hugged a pillow to my chest, breathing in the scent of mothballs. I sprawled on my bed, hand still clutching the pillow. I looked towards the light switch and concentrated on the switch. A light chuckled sounded from the corner and I turned my head to see Devon. I grinned at the imaginative teen.

"You rang?" He said, walking to the switch. He slapped it down, turning off the lights. My eyes adjusted easily and I smirked, sitting up.

"It's been awhile." I said.

"Well, this imaginary friend has a life." Devon said, sitting behind me. I sighed.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Devon said. I leaned back and rested my head in his lap, eyes closed.

"Ugh, I'm so stressed. Y'know, you'd expect me to be excited to revenge being forgotten. Scratch that, _left behind_." I said. Devon ran his fingers through my hair in a comforting manner.

"And...?" He prompted.

"And, I feel sick with nerves." I admitted.

"Well, you're going to see the man that left you behind however many years ago." Devon's head shot up. "The man in the moon is choosing a new Guardian."

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"I'm made of the night, Fig." Devon said. I smirked. He gave me that nickname when he discovered my stash of fig newtons.

"Touche." I said. "Can you tell who it is?"

"Nope, just that it's gonna be big. I think MiM believes you and Pitch pose a serious threat." Devon said. "Well, you accompanying Pitch poses a threat. Last time, Pitch got screwed over royally. Your dad's coming back. You should sleep."

"Alright, Dev. Calm yourself." I said, shifting.

"Are you letting me up?" Devon asked.

"Shush, pillow. I'm trying to sleep." I mumbled, hugging his waist in a weird fashion.

"G'night, Fig." Devon said. I drifted off.

* * *

"So, are you and Devon-"

"Dad, don't even go there. He is my 'imaginary' friend that I brought to life. He is my big brother. Just... no."

"I'm sorry for asking. I checked up on you when I got home and found you two curled up together so-"

"Well, if you had put it _that_ way, I wouldn't have snapped."

"I said I was sorry!"

"And I'm saying it's no big deal!" I exclaimed, throwing up my arms. My dad and I had a stare down before we both began laughing.

"We're insane." I giggled. Pitch smiled.

"Our madness keeps us sane, little nightmare." Pitch said. I smiled up at him.

"So, are we going to crush those pesky Guardians or what?!" I cheered. My father figure grinned, extending a hand. I took it and we faced the darkest shadow.

"Away we go, little nightmare." Pitch said as we walked through the darkness, leading an army of nightmares.

* * *

**_Second chapter up! Woohoo! How are you liking it? Please let me know whether through reviews or PM's._**

**_So, you have a glimpse of what everyday life is like for 'Ebony' and her 'dad' Pitch. As you read, Figment lost her memory and Pitch obviously is behind that and took advantage of that. Next chapter is at Punjam Hy Loo aka Tooth Palace._**

**_Devon is Fig's BIFFL (Best Imaginary Friend For Life) from when she was Fig, but was told by MiM to not interfere. Cause y'know MiM always has a wackjob plan up his sleeve... if he had them..._**

**_Well, next chapter shall be interesting. If you have any questions, the review box is the place to go with those._**

**_Tada!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, go check my profile**


End file.
